You Just Don't Know It
by Remy's Chere
Summary: Started before the 6th book. War hasn't happened. Hard to explain now, but read and see! I put it under Blaise bc he will be a main character but others are majorly involved! Does have an OC and will have another later. Please R&R! I'll give you a cookie!
1. Newbie!

_A/N: This is my first HP fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! I will accept your opinions; actually I'd be very happy to hear them! I really hope you like it! Please R&R! _

The sight of that scarlet train blowing out its steam was a sight for sore eyes for Harry Potter. It was his escape from a life that is haunted by a cruel and horrid family. He grinned as he saw Hermione talking to Ron about abusing his power as a prefect. Of course, Hermione's scolding tactics were wearing off on Harry and Ron. Now they just did what the wanted, and when it came to the consequences, wondered if Hermione ever got tired of having to scold them.

They talked a bit before the whistle from the train signaled them to get on. It was easier to find a compartment to sit in this year, seeing as how Neville and Ginny had been waiting for them to arrive. They all leaned out to wave goodbye to the remaining Weasley's on the platform. Harry had previously talked to Fred and George. They had come to retrieve him from the Dursley's house.

It was extremely funny for Harry to watch Dudley scramble from every room they came into. They even began to follow him just to watch him shudder and run to the safety of another room. They had accompanied Harry to the burrow, and (seeing as how they were being trained as members of the Order by Dumbledore and Moody) they were asked to accompany Harry on the journey to the train station.

However, it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who hadn't gotten to see him this summer. Mrs. Weasley blew him kisses and Mr. Weasley told him to take care as the train pulled away. Harry wished he had a little more time to talk to them before he was dragged back into the compartment by his friends. Almost instantly, everyone asked about Harry's "secret" summer. It wasn't a secret that Harry didn't spend his entire summer at home, but where he went was the secret.

Harry's feeling of being cut off from the wizard world the previous summer had been quickly drowned because he found himself dealing mostly with wizards and witches from all over. They all were so engrossed in the story; no one noticed when the train came to a stop. No one bothered to look out of the windows to see what was going on because the train was back at its normal pace in a short time.

Harry was in the middle of telling the group about his encounter with a deatheater near Romania, when the compartment door slide open and a brown headed girl slipped in. Her hair wasn't curly like Hermione's, but straight and flat just stopping past her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but did show some signs of color.

She nodded politely as Ron and Harry looked at her strangely. By now, they had seen every student in their year, including the year below them. But, they had never seen this girl.

She felt embarrassed at having to ask, but quietly muttered "Can I please join you? I wouldn't normally bother you, but every seat in every compartment is full, except for this and another one. It was uncomfortable in there, so I left."

Hermione had to elbow Ron and Harry to stop them from staring. Ginny welcomed the girl in.

When she sat down, she held out her hand to Ginny. "Hi, I'm Bianca. I'm the new 7th year transfer student." Ginny gently took the hand into her own. "I'm Ginny Weasley, 6th year."

The entire group introduced themselves. After that, it was awkward. Bianca wasn't sure about what to say, and everyone else wasn't sure if they should carry on their conversation. Bianca was debating if it would be frowned upon if she sat in the corridors.

She quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, I probably interrupted something. I'll look for another seat." She didn't realize she hadn't put the strap of her bag on correctly. As she moved to pull it over her shoulder; books and papers flew out.

Bianca turned a dark shade of red from embarrassment as she quickly tried to retrieve the loose materials. She was collecting the loose pencils when she noticed someone handing her a book. She looked up to see Hermione's shocked expression.

"You've read 'Malvil's Study on Potions to Problems'?" she asked.

"Almost finished it now. I can't wait to read 'Rockerwood's Examination of Everything from Curses to Cures'. "

Hermione nearly threw Ron out of his seat as she slid closer to the girl. "What do you think of it?" she asked Bianca.

"It's actually very interesting, but I would have to disagree on his method of preparing a 'Cristonia Potion'. His way is correct, but I've learned easier ways of getting it done."

Bianca fell back into her seat, since she was actually having a conversation. Hermione's eyes twinkled as she asked, "Could you show me sometime?"

"Of course."

Their entire trip they spent talking about potions of one sort or another. It didn't seem long until they arrived at Hogwarts' Castle. Bianca was too busy pulling at her robes nervously; she didn't notice someone walk up to her.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy."

Before Bianca could respond, a hand was placed on her shoulder and a voice behind her asked. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up calmly, "Weasel, don't you realize I am introducing myself to our new guest?" he looked back to Bianca and asked, "Would you like to join me on the carriage ride to the castle?'

Bianca could feel the tension brewing in the air. "Um, no thank you, Draco. My friends have already asked me to join them," she gestured toward the group behind her. "But maybe some other time."

He politely smiled before turning on his heels and leaving, followed by his own group of friends. Bianca looked behind her to see everyone glaring at Draco's retreating form. As Hermione, Ron, Harry and Bianca loaded themselves into an empty carriage, they began explaining everything; from Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy to the different houses in the school. When they all stood before the large school, Bianca excused herself. "I'm supposed to see Professor Dumbledore before the feast begins." Before she walked away, though, she asked quietly, "Which house do you think I'll be in?" But before they could answer, Professor McGonagall was ushering her up the steps and away from everyone else. Bianca cast a nervous glance back at her friends and they all returned encouraging smiles.

When Bianca was already through the doors, Hermione muttered, "I hope she is in Gryffindor." Harry and Ron silently nodded as they made their way up the stone steps and out of the cold wind's way.

_A/N: This chapter was just meant for the readers to meet Bianca. I know it's short, but I'm like that; so please bear with me. I'll probably put up two chapters at a time for you too read! Leave me a review please and tell me this totally blows or is worth continuing!_


	2. Identity Revealed

A/N: Here's #2 Hope you like it. I think it gets better as it goes on!

"Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, called out as everyone had settled into their seats after the new first year students had been sorted. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He looked down at the first years staring wide-eyed up at him. "Or welcome to a new beginning." He looked around at everyone. "Before we begin the wonderful feast of a new school year, I have an important announcement. I am sure most of you have heard, and some of you may have met our new student; Bianca Rantillio."

Bianca slowly made her way across the stage as many students began to whisper.

(Over at the Gryffindor table)

"Oh my….That's who she is!" Hermione gasped.

Ron and Harry were in the middle of pleading with their stomachs for silence, when they heard Hermione.

"She's who?" They both questioned with suspicious glances at Bianca on stage.

Hermione leaned over the table and whispered so low the boys had to lean in to hear her, "Her father was accused of being a deatheater last summer! The Ministry of Magic hasn't sentenced him, though he is still held captive, but not in Azkaban."

Their gazes turned back to Bianca as she placed herself on the stool.

Behind them, a pair of cold grey orbs watched in anticipation for the girl's placement, also.

(Up to Bianca)

As Bianca sat down on the stool, she muttered quietly, "Please, whatever you say, say to me, not to everyone." She was so quiet that even Professor McGonagall hadn't heard, but the hat nodded, having heard her perfectly clear. The moment the hat was put on her head, an internal war in her mind began.

_I see that you are cunning; very cunning indeed, and loyal to the bone. You have a mind hungry for knowledge, but a heart of impatience and hatred. With blood pure and wit fast, I think you will strive in…_

"Slytherin!" The hat called out for all to hear. As the professor removed the hat that had sunk over her eyes, she saw that the entire Slytherin table was applauding her. As she slowly made her way down the stairs, she looked to the Gryffindor table. Past all of the eyes of scorn and disdain, she found who she was looking for. There, sitting at the center of the table, were Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville. Their faces stayed blank as they watched her slowly make her way down to an empty seat. She knew they knew who she was. She had feared telling them on the train her full name, for these obvious reasons; but she had hoped when the time came down to it, they would accept the fact that it wasn't her; it was her father. She wanted them to get to know her at least a little bit before they passed judgment. She honestly didn't know if her father had done such a horrible thing; there were never any signs that he did it, but everyone thought the worst of him before there was any proof.

She fell into an empty seat beside some first year students who were watching her with a mixture of amazement that _she_ was here, and curiosity because she was _here_. She wasn't really paying attention to the end of the speech, but she did listen back just in time for Dumbledore to say "Let the feast…"he raised his arms "begin."

She smiled feebly as she recalled her own shocked expression the first time she witnessed magic. In an attempt to explain this all, Bianca's parents showed her the many things she would one day learn to do. She was slightly surprised when she didn't hear a word of amusement from the children's mouths beside her.

She didn't load her plate with food, but filled it with small portions of foods she had never tried before. She wasn't hungry because her mother had made her daughters a going away dinner. They tried to explain that they were sure Dumbledore would feed them, but their mother would hear nothing of it. Every year, she treated her daughters as if it were there first day to ever go to school. She even walked them to the train stop. Both Bianca and Jasmine were past the ages where they would be embarrassed by this.

Bianca was on the verge of taking a bite when she felt someone behind her. She slowly turned to see two large guys standing behind her. She sat their waiting for them to say whatever they needed to so she could go back to eating, and they watched her with curiosily, wondering if they had approached the right person.

When Bianca finally got tired of waiting, she lowered her fork and asked, "Can I help you gentlemen with something?" Her entire area got quiet as they watched how the scene would play out. "Bianca Rantillio…" one began. When she nodded her head in compliance, the other continued "Mr. Malfoy would like you to join him and others…" They thought about the way they would address this particular subject, "who are more at your level."

She thought fast. _Obviously, Mr. Malfoy is not the person you should turn down frequently._ She slowly got out of her seat and followed the two to the table where she was supposed to sit.

The second she sat down, she noticed she was receiving death glares from across the table. Bianca thought about the descriptions of the Slytherins she was told to avoid. _Well, I guess that is out of the question now, _she thought as she tried to place faces with names. She finally came to the conclusion that the pig-faced girl had to be Pansy. She was known to have a crush on Draco Malfoy, but was never allowed to sit so close to him. _That must have been the reason for the glares._ The two who were sent to retrieve her must have been Crabbe and Goyle; also considered as Draco's bodyguards. She started to wonder why she was allowed to sit so close to Draco, when she noticed she hadn't identified everyone from Hermione's description. There, across from Draco, was the missing person. She knew it was him before thinking of what was said about him.

_Draco's right hand man is Blaise Zabini. He is one of the more cunning Slytherins I've heard about. You should be careful around him; he is strong and smart. He could pull information out of almost anyone. _

Before she could excuse herself for being in someone else's seat, a calm voice asked, "So, Bianca, how was you trip here?"

She looked up and into Draco Malfoy's cold, searching eyes. She quickly lowered hers to her now empty plate. Blaise had taken out his wand and did a simple _flick _movement, causing Bianca's plate down the table to disappear and reappear before her. She quickly looked up at him, muttered a soft "Thanks" and began to eat.

He offered her a small smile, but it quickly disappeared when he looked up at Draco. Draco glared down at him; but Blaise just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.


	3. True colors

_A/N_: First, I would like to apologize for being away for so long. Things have been very hectic around here. My friends want to hang out all the time now that it is summer. I'm also trying to write three other stories that I am hoping to give to the Jonas Brothers at the Blue Bayou/ Dixie Landin' Theme Park Concert on July 14. I have less then one month left, and I've only finished one of three! I hope I can finish them! So please forgive me if I don't update often.

Next I would like to thank my first reviewer of this story, **Charcharchar**. I am so happy you like it! If you have any suggestions, please let me know; I would be happy to hear them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was so fun writing it!

And please everyone who reads this, R&R! It would mean a lot to me. Thank you! Enjoy the story!

------------------------

Bianca had stopped eating long before the plates magically cleared themselves. Professor Dumbledore was telling everyone to go to their own common rooms and Bianca would be given the tour by her house leader: Professor Snape. It wasn't hard to pick him out from the long row of teachers. From Harry's description, it was relatively simple.

She was trying to keep in stride with him as he told her everything, but her legs were too short; she had to run to keep up. It wasn't long from the beginning when a voice asked from the shadows of the room, "Would you like me to take her around, Professor? I'm sure you have more important things to do…"

"Ah, yes Mister Zabini. I'm sure you can handle this task." He quickly walked away, leaving the lasting sight of his robes.

Bianca smiled at Blaise, who was by no chance in a rush to be anywhere else. He walked slowly enough for Bianca to keep up easily. He walked her to every classroom, stopping for a moment or two to describe the teacher of the room, sometimes causing Bianca to laugh.

They hadn't passed many students, probably because it was pretty late and classes started tomorrow, but Bianca smiled when she saw a familiar red-head round the corner up ahead. Bianca waved cheerfully and the girl smiled. Bianca wanted to stop and talk but she figured the girl probably had to go to sleep, so she quickly followed Blaise away.

He showed her secret passageways, and where they lead too. "There is no way I am going to remember all of this!" she whispered as she looked at a nearby room.

"Don't worry; I'll walk with you for the first few weeks." It was close to curfew when they finished. In a quicker manner, they made their way to the Slytherin Common Room.

Just as they were about to open the portrait door, they heard an all too familiar voice drawl out, "You two are late." They turned quietly to face Draco. He stood there with his arms folded before sighing and saying, "Well, you better get inside before that mudblood or the weasel find you out of bed." They nodded and got inside just in time to hear people rounding the corner. Blaise and Bianca put their ear against the door and listened to what was being said.

When they were satisfied that Draco had successfully covered their tracks, Blaise pulled back and said, "See, it's a good thing to be friends with Draco."

She pulled away from the door and was looking around the Slytherin Common Room. "If you say so…"

He walked over, whispered something to the third years currently sitting on the couch, and Bianca watched as they scurried off. When Bianca turned to him with a questioning glance, he quickly responded, "I just reminded them of classes tomorrow."

After Blaise showed Bianca the room she would be staying in, they went their separate ways. Bianca admitted to being tired from the wandering around the castle before going off into her new room. Blaise stayed seated on the couch for a short time longer, gazing at the fire as his thoughts roamed over the information he had gotten that night.

(Gryffindor House- After the Feast)

Hermione sat in her favorite reading chair near the warm fire as she watched two of her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, play wizards' chess. As another pawn of Harry's got smashed into tiny pieces, she shuttered and tried to return to her book. She glanced to the entrance of the common room as her best friend Ginny Weasley was returning from her talk with Professor McGonagall. Ginny had seen them by the fire, so she walked over casually and asked, "What do you think of the new girl?"

Nobody was quick to say anything, but Hermione said slowly, "I think we should watch what we say around her. I know it isn't her fault, but we can't be sure of what she was taught by her father." Ginny silently nodded in agreement.

"She didn't seem to like Malfoy much back on the train…" Harry put in his thoughts as he watched his knight finally defeated one of Ron's pawns. He frowned, however, when Ron's bishop took that knight.

"Well, she seems to be very friendly with Draco's friend…" Ginny whispered more to herself then to anyone else. Everyone's head shot up. Ginny noticed everyone's stares, so she added, "I just saw her walked down the corridor with that Zambini guy."

(The First school day- Breakfast- Gryffindor table)

Ron was tiredly moving his eggs around on his plate and Harry was trying hard not to fall asleep at the table. Hermione hadn't arrived yet, but she soon came bursting through the double doors waving a book in the air like you would hoist a trophy.

"I've got it! I've got it!" She called out when she was close enough to the boys. She looked very proud.

Ron quickly stood up and whispered "Lower your voice! People will think you're bloody mad!" He received a glare which made him sit down across from Harry. As Hermione sat down beside him, Harry snorted. "Right, like most of the school doesn't think that already?" This statement earned him a shin kick from Hermione.

Will both of you just listen?!?" She flipped open to a center page of the book where she placed a piece of parchment to hold the place she wanted.

She read to Harry and Ron.

"Marcus Rantillio has been accused of spying for you-know-who inside the ministry. There seems to not be enough evidence to earn him a spot in Azkaban Prison, but just enough to keep him under close watch and away from the rest of the wizard community. He continually claims to having been framed by you-know-who's followers, but his reasons for their actions are unknown.

An eye witness claims to have seen his youngest daughter, Bianca Rantillio, stand before the court and proclaim, "I **will** clear my father's name, no matter what I have to do!" The ministry has agreed to keep watch over the two daughters, Bianca and Jasmine Rantillio, and will send them both to Hogwarts, under the safe watch of Albus Dumbledore."

They shared an awkward glance. _Maybe we should watch out for this girl_ they all thought at the same time.

It was so quiet that they hadn't noticed the front doors open slightly and Bianca come in. She managed to avoid glances from everyone. She walked casually down the isle between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table, earning awkward stares. She sat down beside Ron before asking, "Is this seat taken?" Ron's voice seemed to be lost in his confusion as to what she was doing at that table, so he slowly shook his head no. Harry stared at her as she loaded her plate with everything in arm's reach.

She turned to Ron, "Ronald, would you be a doll and pass the pumpkin juice?" He just stared, still trying to figure out what was going on. She rolled her eyes before getting up and getting it herself. When she sat back down, she quietly leaned in and whispered, "I was here the entire time!"

Harry snapped out of his confusion first, "Wha-" he began to ask, but was cut off when the doors to the great hall were thrown open. Everyone looked up to see a fuming Malfoy storming in.

He wasn't paying attention to their curious looks, but was busy scanning the room. When he found what he was looking for, he shouted out "You!" and pointed an accusing finger at Bianca.

Bianca slowly stood up. "Me? What?" Draco was furiously walking down the isle and straight up to her.

"You did this to me!" He declared, pointing at his head which was covered by a beanie cap that had been pulled down to his eyebrows.

"I gave you a hat?...Well, you're welcome." She said the last part sarcastically. He was about to start shouting at her, but Professor Dumbledore came up first.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" He asked calmly when he arrived beside them.

"Yes!" he shrieked. "Look at what that witch did to me!" And he pulled of the beanie to reveal bright neon green. Bianca was the first to start laughing; it took everyone a moment to realize the neon green thing _was_ his hair.

An angry and slightly embarrassed Malfoy quickly pulled on his hat, as he looked expectantly at Dumbledore, as if waiting for the headmaster to sentence her to a lifetime in Azkaban.

When Bianca was capable, she pulled herself off of the floor and stood facing Draco.

The headmaster stood their calmly before turning his gaze toward Bianca. "Miss Rantillio, did you have anything to do with this?"

Bianca looked shocked that he would come to that conclusion, "Sir, I have been sitting here, enjoying breakfast with my friends." As Dumbledore turned toward the Golden Trio, they hesitated before responding. They didn't want to lie to the headmaster, but then they noticed Bianca's pleading looks.

"Sir, she was sitting here with us." Hermione was the first to speak. _Oh my… I can't believe I'm saying this!_ She thought to herself.

"That's her plate there." Harry said, pointing at the plate with bacon pieces still on it.

"And this is her cup!" Ron added in, holding it up for all to see; not sure of what to say, but wanting to stand up for her too.

Bianca decided to take it on home. "And sir, you did say we should all work toward house unity; that is why I'm not at my table over there." She gestured at the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore smiled down at the girl and spoke for everyone to hear.

"I would like to award 50 points to Slytherin for being the first house to publicly extend their hand of friendship!"


	4. Do you notice now?

OMG! I only have 16 days left before the concert. Well, I guess it's a good thing then that I am almost finished my second story out of 3! If anyone wants to read those, just tell me in a review. Make sure I can get to your e-mail address too. Please leave me a review letting me know if I should continue this, because, right now, I don't think I should. Thank you to those that do read and comment!

-------------------------

"Thank you so much" Bianca whispered as the professor returned to the head table and Draco stormed out of the room. They talked about why Bianca did that until the bell rang, signaling their first class.

"Maybe you should hang with us… for your sake." Ron grinned as they got up to make their way to their first class; potions.

When Bianca stood up, she looked at her class schedule. She turned in every direction, before crying out "Where am I supposed to go?" Ron glanced over her shoulder, before saying, "Looks like you've got class with us. Come on; we'll show you the way."

As Bianca walked behind Ron, Harry, and Hermione; she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her retreating back before following her direction.

(Snape's Class)

Bianca was given questioning glances before she could understand why. The question asked in everyone's mind was; _Would she sit with her own house? _The class had obviously divided themselves: Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was obviously a sin to interact together and it was a shame. She knew that if half the people dropped that stupid pride about the "superiority" of their pureblood, the Slytherin house would definitely get along with those in the Gryffindor house.

Bianca was ready to make that change; show Slytherin that Gryffindor was not that bad. Defy any law mouthed by any Slytherin against the Gryffindor house.

Well, she was ready; at least until Neville Longbottem sat in her spot. So, she was left with no other option then to sit on the Slytherin side. Bianca looked at the few empty seats.

_A seat next to Crabbe_ (Bianca had heard that something had happened to Goyle) - _No, if a potion was required to be made, I would be on my own. _It wasn't that she couldn't do it; she just got nervous when someone else depended solely on her.

_A seat next to Pansy- No, she's already giving me death glares; probably for turning her king's hair green._

_An empty table- Woot! I wouldn't have a partner depending on me to pass or purposely trying to mess me up for revenge._

She sat down on the empty stool, but sighed when she heard the metal legs of the stool beside her scrape across the ground. She glanced up as she felt a single stare falling onto her.

(Blaise)

Blaise Zabini sat there. He quickly changed the direction of his gaze onto his books. He was flipping through his potions books with a bored look plastered on his face. He tried to not look over as he felt Bianca's gaze on him, but failed. He quickly looked over at her from the corner of his eye.

(Bianca)

She was trying to understand him. She didn't see what Hermione saw. He didn't seem like one to plot against anyone or be cruel in any way. He seemed so sweet and kind to her last night. She started blushing as she thought more and more about him. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear him ask "Pass the snake skin, will you?" She just continued to stare, her brown eyes twinkling with happiness.

(Blaise)

He knew it was stupid of him to ask her to pass the snake skin when it was right there in-between them, but neither of them had spoken since he sat down, and thiss could be the start of a conversation.

'_What kind of conversation would I have? "Pass the snake skin, will you? Oh and would you mind if I accompany you on our trip to Hogsmeade next weekend?" That would be stupid!'_ He mentally scolded himself. Well, it really didn't matter how the conversation would have went, because she wouldn't talk to him. 'Look! She probably thinks you are an evil, Slytherin brat!'

He glanced over at her to see her smiling and staring at… Ron Weasley! He groaned inwardly, upset by his bad luck with girls he actually liked (opposed to girls who fawn all over him and follow him everywhere he went). He tried to focus his mind on the potion at hand. He elbowed Bianca gently, or at least, what he thought was gently.

(Bianca)

Bianca was in the middle of her fantasy with Blaise riding up on a beautiful horse and sweeping her off of her feet when she was so rudely interrupted by the actual Blaise Zabini.

When he meant to elbow Bianca, he hit her arm, the only source she had to hold her head up. And once he took that away from her, she had nothing. Nada. Zip.

Her head dropped hard like a rock, and before she could stop it, it slammed against the cool desk. She stayed down for a moment; as every person, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, turned to see the current event.

Most of the Gryffindors didn't know whether they should laugh because a Slytherin hit their head, or ask if she was ok, because Bianca hit her head.

She slowly rose from her seat, walked over to the professor's desk, muttered a few words to him (which Snape nodded to in response), and left without a word to anyone else.

"As you can see, it is clearly a monstrous action to cage a hippogriff!" Jasmine Rantillio squealed excitedly as she slammed her 'Big Book of Monsters or Just Mystical Creatures?' shut.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, I thought it was your off period…" Bianca quickly started as she had obviously barged into her sister's classroom full of second years.

"Oh it is." Jasmine did a simple wrist movement and the students disappeared.

Bianca grinned wickedly and replyed, "A hologram; nice. You know you are really getting good at that. They actually look real."

Jazz shrugged. "It still has a few bugs. I'll work them out eventually… What happened to you?" She asked, and in just a few strides, she was beside her sister, examining the red lump on her forehead.

"Blaise Zabini happened!" Bianca nearly shouted.

Jasmine raise her eyebrow.

"He is so…ahhhh!" Bianca screamed out. "There are times when he's nice to me and times he acts like I'm not even there!"

"About the-" her sister tried to ask.

"But he probably thinks he is so special! Just like that ferret-faced Draco Malfoy!"

"Bianca, he's-"

"I know! He's a self centered, egotistical, pretty boy, who probably gets away with everything because he looks so innocent!"

Jasmine was quiet for a while which lead Bianca to say, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Jazz just nodded her head. Bianca slowly turned toward him, trying to think of something to say, but he saved her the trouble.

"Professor Snape sent me to look for you. I thought you might be here when I didn't find you in the Hospital Wing. Well, anyway, he wants you back if you feel up to it." He curtly turned away and began his walk back up to the castle.

Bianca was upset about what she had just said, but wouldn't let her sister see any signs of emotion. "So, Jazz, I thought Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Oh…He does, but he gladly allowed me to take one of his younger classes when he heard about our… little situation."

Bianca nodded before saying, "Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner. I better get back to class now."

As she was running down a flight of stone steps, the emerald gem tied around her neck began to glow.

"Now what does he want?" Bianca whispered in frustration as she headed for an empty classroom.


	5. Where to turn

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait for a new chapter. I've been really, really busy. So I'll try to make this one worth it. But remember, I'm just getting back, so please be nice in your reviews!

-----------------

Bianca did a simple wand flick and the mirror reappeared; almost like nothing had happened. She stared briefly at her reflection. Magic was a funny thing: to will things to move, to float, and even disappear or reappear. The things you could do… you could save; you could protect… but you could also hurt; even kill. The sound of the school bell pulled her from her thoughts. She raced back to Professor Snape's classroom.

As she entered the room, there were still a few kids packing. She walked over to her stuff… which had been neatly stacked for her. All of the ingredients from her personal piles had been put back in their individual containers. Bianca then noticed a slip of parchment sticking out from beneath her books. She pulled it out.

_Bianca,_

_I hope you really don't think of me as a self-centered, egotistical person. To prove that everything is not all about me; I would love to accompany you to Hogsmeade next weekend. See, my ego isn't so high; I'm not sure you'll say yes and I admit I would be a little upset if you said no. I hope to get your answer soon; before anyone else asks you._

_Blaise_

Bianca smiled as she closed the note and picked up the rest of her books. She ran out of the door; not exactly sure of where to go, but hoping she would remember as she went. Thankfully, she saw Blaise calmly leaning on the wall a little further down. He was in the middle of a conversation, so Bianca didn't want to interrupt. But the only way upstairs was to pass him. She quickened her steps in hopes of not drawing attention to herself. I mean, she still wasn't on the best terms with the Slytherins.

However, her silent hopes were ignored and Blaise called out to her. "Hey, Bianca!" He quickly ran over to her. "I was wondering if I could walk you to Transfiguration. Well, since we have the same class, I thought it would be, you know, nice to have a companion to walk with and talk to…So, um, did you get my note?"

"Yes, I did…How did you know I have Transfiguration right now?"

"I know it was stupid to ask you on paper, but… Wait, what?"

"Transfiguration. How did you know I have that next?"

"Oh, well, while I was picking up your stuff for you; I knew you would be back close to the bell, so I just wanted to make things easier for you; well, your schedule, it-it accidentally, slipped out and, not knowing what it was, I sort of read it… It turns out we have the same classes, so that's good."

"…I think I will."

Blaise looked quizzically at her before asking, "What are we talking about now?"

".. The Hogsmeade trip. I'd like to go with you, that is, if you still want to." They were nearing the Transfiguration Room. Bianca quickened her steps as she saw Ron, Harry and Hermione waving at her. Blaise took a second to let it sink in.

_…She said yes! I have a date to Hogsmeade! _He was doing a mental happy dance before he realized Bianca wasn't there. He quickly ran inside but was disappointed to see that Ron was sitting with Bianca. What made it worse was that she was surrounded by people; the only empty seat was beside that ridiculous, Slytherin flirt, Melinda Daniels.

Melinda smiled as Blaise walked over. "Hi, Blaise. You know, I don't think we talk enough. I don't see you around much anymore."

_Well, that's because I've been avoiding you…_ Blaise thought silently. "Yeah, I know, but I've just been really busy lately."

"Oh yeah, how is that? You're a Chaser now, aren't you?"

"Oh, it's ok. Practice takes up most of my time though."

"You know, Blaise, I think a man who plays sports is just plain hot." Her hand came to rest on his which was on the table. He slightly pulled it back. "Oh, really? Well, you know, I'm not all that hot… actually I'm quite cool right now."

She let out a slight giggle. "You are cool out there. You keep your cool, while everyone else is throwing there temper around. I like that in a man."

"Oh really, well, um, I- I thought you liked Draco."

"Draco is old news; you are the new star."

"Great, well, that's always nice to know."

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall killed their conversation by beginning class. As she went on and on, discussing the information that was to be on their NEWT's test, Blaise's eyes slowly drifted to Bianca.

She was occasionally listening to their professor, but sometimes stopped to listen as Ron would lean over and whisper in her ear. She would start to giggle softly and either write something down for him to read, or whisper something back in his ear.

He was quickly yanked from his thoughts on his future date with Bianca when Professor McGonagall addressed him before everyone else. "Mister Zabini, is there something that interests you, back there?"

"Um, no professor."

"Good, I would like everyone to remember this is transfiguration, not the love connection." Those particular words coming from a usually strict person, seemed to tickle everyone's funny bone. Blaise was slightly embarrassed by this, and slowly sunk into his chair, but it seemed that professor McGonagall hadn't finished with him yet. "Mr. Zabini, if you would please show the class the proper way to transfigure a simple book into an antique clock." He quickly, and perfectly, did the transfiguration. The rest of the class period, he was sure to keep his eyes forward and he tried his hardest to keep Bianca from his thoughts. Of course, he failed at the second half.

----------

Finally class ended, and they were free to return to their dorms. Melinda was quick to notice Blaise who was already out of his chair and already shoving books into his bag.

"You're in a slight rush just to be going back to the tower, aren't you?"

"Yes, well, like I said, I am a very busy person."

"Well, could I accompany you to wherever it is you need to be?"

Blaise quickly did a search of the room for Bianca, but she seemed to have already left.

"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt your day."

"Oh, you wouldn't be. I'm offering to help."

------

Bianca had been planning for the bell to ring, minutes before it was supposed to. She had all of papers picked up and her wand safely up her sleeve (her sister made her something, so when Bianca needed her wand all she had to do was flick her wrist and it would slide down).

Bianca was smiling and laughing with Harry, Ron and Hermione when the subject came up.

"So what are the plans for the Hogsmeade trip?"

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I haven't really thought much about it."

"Well, I think I'm going to ask this little vixen to be my date." Ron grinned as he looked over at Bianca.

Bianca suddenly froze. "Um, you know what; I just realized I forgot something back in class. So I'll just go back and get that thing, and I will talk to you three later at lunch." She quickly ran back.

"So should we save you a seat, or are you going to try and sit with your own house today?" Ron called after her, now a little nervous that he had said something to make her act so weird.

Bianca let out a small laugh. "Yeah Ron. Save me a seat for lunch." And before he knew it, she was gone from sight. He let out a small sigh; at least now he knew it wasn't something he said. She probably had to get something.

------------------

Bianca peered inside the classroom. Blaise was standing there, talking to Melinda.

_Wait, Melinda!_ Bianca's inner voice screamed. She listened to their conversation.

"Sure Melinda, I would love your company back down."

"Great. Blaise, I am so glad we're friends again. So… who are you taking to Hogsmeade?"

"What, I'm not allowed to go by myself?"

"It would be a shame to let such a handsome boy such as yourself go alone. So I insist you join me."

"Well, actually I do have a date."

"Oh…" You could hear the hurt in Melinda's voice. "Well, I guess you can bring her along… Who is she?"

"Bianca."

"Blaise, you can't be serious. You're taking out that muggle-lover?"

"Please don't call her that."

"Well, that's what she is."

Blaise sighed a little.

"Come on Blaise…can't you… _ditch_ her?"

"Ditch her?"

"You know many of the Slytherins don't like her after what she did to Draco's hair."

"You heard her. She didn't do it."

"She never said she didn't do it. She danced around the question."

Blaise didn't know what to say.

"Come on Blaise, you know she would just feel awkward. And it wouldn't be an official Slytherin party without you there."

Blaise had heard about the Slytherin Party before anyone else. He and Draco had planned it first. "I'll see." He muttered. Melinda smiled coyly and wrapped her arm around Blaise's arm as they left the room.

When Blaise looked down the hall, all he saw was a flurry of robes from someone who had just turned the corner.


	6. Revenge To One First

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter- that belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Tears)

A/N: I want to say hi to **firestar112**, who put my story on her favorites list!

I also want to give special recognition to **Charcharchar**, **Tony Lovato's Bitch**, and **uskohakuchan **for putting me on there story alert list.

Bianca just ran. She bumped into random people along the way, but didn't bother to stop and apologize. She ran and ran and ran; until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew where she had to get away from. Eventually her legs gave out from beneath her and she slid down against the wall.

She didn't hear any other footsteps so it was safe to assume no one else was around, so she let the tears flow freely from her eyes. She still tried to keep her sobs as soundly as possible, so as not to bring around any unwanted attention to her. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She had liked Blaise, and he had seemed to like her too. But how could he agree to ditch her in Hogsmeade? He had asked her out, for Merlin's sake! She refused to let him do this to her! If anything, she was going to ditch him!

Yeah, that's right, who needs him! I can go by myself! She wiped away her tears and her eyes were filled with a pure look of evil… After all, she was a Slytherin. And no one, I repeat, no one hurts a Slytherin without getting a little something. Not even a Slytherin.

-------

Bianca realized she was in the Western Tower. That was why no one saw her. All of the classrooms had been moved to the lower rooms, to make it easier for the students to get to their next class. She found the nearest bathroom; saw herself in the mirror (eyes red from the rubbing, tear tracks running down her cheeks and the front of her robes were soaked from where the tears settled.); and did a simple spell to clear everything up.

She stared at her reflection. The glass was a bit cracked, but that didn't bother her. She looked into her own eyes. It was there; the perfect mask that covered the hurt, the anger and the willingness to seek revenge. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even bother to notice someone stepping out of the stalls.

Jasmine walked over to her sister. She knew better then to say anything without being noticed, so she stared expectantly at her sister. She knew very well something was up, but without clarification from Bianca, she wasn't going to get involved. Jasmine left silently, and as the bathroom door shut, she muttered, "This is not going to go well."

Back in the bathroom, Bianca let the smallest grin escaped her lips before she to left the room and walked slowly down the steps toward the Great Hall. She knew she was over twenty minutes late to lunch, so she knew he would be there.

She shoved the twin doors open, making her entrance known to everyone, including the one Slytherin she wanted to pay attention. She walked casually down the Slytherin table, ignoring every glare radiating in her direction (which just seemed to be from every girl along the row). When she finally reached Blaise, she quietly asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?" His mouth hung open for a second, like he was seeing her for the first time. He finally managed to get a "yes" and then quickly tried to pull himself away from the table. Before he was up, Bianca calmly walked over to Draco (who was staring at her like she was the most beautiful and majestic creature he had ever had the honor to lay his eyes on) and began to run her fingers through his silky blonde hair as she whispered seductively, "You know, Draco, I just love your hair." He just gave her a suggestive look which caused her to grin.

Seeing this, Blaise quickly grabbed a hold of Bianca's wrist and lead her away. Draco glared at him, clearly annoyed, but for once, Blaise didn't care. He quickly wrapped his arms around Bianca's waist and laced his fingers, clearly stating to everyone she was his and no one was going to share.

"Now what is it, love?" he asked trying to sound seductive, but failing. Bianca offered him a smile as compensation for his attempt.

Bianca hesitated. He was really sweet… _No! Snap out of it! Do you remember what he said? He was planning to _ditch_ you at Hogsmeade! _Her brain retaliated. _Now! Do it now!_

"Well, Blaise dear, I don't feel so well. I don't think I'll be able to go with you this weekend."

He stood there in silence for a moment, letting the realization that a girl was ditching him flow through his mind.

His hold loosened from her. "Well, we still have tomorrow. Maybe you'll get better by then." He tried.

Bianca put on her "trying to smile but failing" face. "I don't think so. I wasn't feeling great when you asked me, and I really wanted to go, so I had hoped I could fight it off."

"Well, I'll stay with you and make sure you get better." He smiled at his generosity that no girl could turn down.

But Bianca was prepared just for it. She had her mind on hurting him like he had hurt her. "Oh, no thanks, baby. I think I'll just ride this through. Hopefully this will have passed by the weekend, and we can catch the next trip together."

Blaise had a saddened look in his eyes (_Not the pout! Not the puppy dog pout!_ Bianca's mind screamed.) "Well, ok, I guess. But I will buy you a get well present while I'm there, to let you know I'll be thinking of you." Bianca did her almost smile thing, thinking that he would probably just get her a card, not even bother to read the inside, and sign his name to it. She offered him a small hug which he gladly accepted. He even hung on for a second longer then she did.

"Well…" She started awkwardly, causing him to let go, "I better get back to the other table."

"Why? I already saved you a seat."

"Well, Ron, Harry and Hermione saved me a seat." She pulled herself away and walked off before anything else could be said.

----

As she neared the Gryffindor table she smiled as ever guy's head raised and stared at her. She gracefully walked over and sat beside Ron and across from Hermione. They just stared at her. "So…" She had to bring it up, in order for her plan to work properly. "What are you three planning on doing for the Hogsmeade trip?"

Harry coughed a little, "Well, I think I'll get a few things at the shops, but I have to get back to finish a project."

Hermione added, "And I was just going to help Harry." Bianca looked over at Ron, whose ears were beginning to turn red. "What about you, Ron?"

He attempted to clear his throat. "Well, I was, um, well, you know… I was kind of hoping… that you would…you know…Iwashopingthatyouwouldgowithme."

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked sweetly.

"Will you… go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Bianca grinned. She grabbed a muffin and stood up. "Sorry, but I got to go finish a report on muggle stories."

Ron sighed and stared down at his plate.

"Hey, Ron." She called before she got to far. Ron looked up slowly.

"Come pick me up around 8 o'clock near the Slytherin dorms." She called before she took a bite of her muffin and ran off. Ron smiled from ear to ear.

A/N: Please read and review! I don't think I should go on with this anymore because I am running out of ideas. If you have any for me, please tell me!

And do ya'll think Blaise should be jealous?


	7. Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world (sadly).

A/N: Well, here's another chapter of You Just Don't Know It. I hope you enjoy reading it! Please let me know of any ideas you may have for this story, I will try my best to

include them. And you would, of course, get credit for your addition. So to all of my magical readers, thank you. And I want to give a major thank you to those who leave me a

review. Your kind words are always appreciated.

Now I want to give a major thank you to my new beta reader, Charcharchar! Even though you have just started helping me, you have caught things I would never have caught.

Thank you again! ...You deserve a cookie!

Now it is stoory time! Enjoy!

---------

Jasmine had agreed to help Argus Filch, the caretaker, sort through the students going to Hogsmeade that Saturday. Before even letting the students go, she had to check off

everyone who had their signed permission slip and was permitted to go. Then she and Filch stood beside the twin doors, checking and rechecking every person who passed.

Occasionally, Filch would wave his hands in the air around waist level; earning him quite a few odd stares. He would then just shrug them off and continue glaring children down

before checking off their name and move on to the next person.

Jasmine, the stark opposite to Filch, was very calm and polite to the students who approached her.

She was getting better at the "Name That Student" game.

"Let's see… Thomas…Thomas… Dean, right?... Oh, here you are! Well have fun in Hogsmeade! Be careful and have fun!" She did this for more students before Blaise

approached her, smiling politely.

Blaise… Zabini, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

_Well…_ Jasmine thought, _Bianca didn't mention he was very polite. She probably didn't get a chance to fit it in, what with her ramblings. _

"Oh, please don't call me that. I'm not _that_ old yet. Call me Jasmine, I'm Bianca's older sister. Speaking of her, have you seen Bianca?"

"Oh, no ma- I mean Jasmine. Well, I did see her back in the Slytherin common room. She said she felt sick, so she was planning to stay her for the day."

Jasmine gritted her teeth. She _knew_ something was up. "Oh, is that what she said? Ok then. Well, go have fun, Blaise." He nodded and strolled out the doors and into the cool

weather.

------

About five minutes after the common was cleared of people leaving for the Hogsmeade trip, Bianca picked herself lazily off the couch and addressed the few first and second

years huddled together near the fire as others read or chatted on the stairs. "I think I'm going to go sit in the library and get some reading done." Nobody seemed to care, but

that wasn't important. She just didn't need to inform them of her other plans. She tossed the Slytherin blanket off of her and walked toward the portal. As the door swung shut,

she grinned at the fact that no one took notice of how she was dressed.

She smiled sweetly at Ron who stood patiently at the Slytherin entrance (of course, he was a good distance away, but it was the thought that he was still waiting for her even

though it was getting late and everyone who was going into Hogsmeade were already gone.)

As she began to walk over to him, he took in her appearance. She was wearing dark blue jeans that flared just a bit and were worn down at the knees which gave the area a

lighter look. He noticed that she was wearing those muggle shoes that she loved so much… What did she call them…Oh, yeah! Converse! They were all black except for the

tip of the shoe and the laces. He remembered when he noticed they were a bit dirty. She told him that meant she loved her Converse and she was proud they were dirty.

She was also wearing a black shirt, but it was covered by a zip up hoodie.

He offered her a smile, which was an understatement of the excited feeling that filled his insides. They slowly made their way together toward the big oak doors to leave for

Hogsmeade. Bianca walked toward Filch so he could check her off the list, but Jasmine stepped into her sister's way.

"I thought you were sick."

"I was."

"Well, then you should be in bed."

"I feel a lot better now, thanks for your concern."

"Then why aren't you with Blaise?"

"…"

"Bianca…? What happened?"

"… You should have heard him Jazz. He was going to ditch me."

Jasmine wanted to hug her sister, but held herself back.

"Bianca, you're not going to… You can't do this to…to him." She looked at Ron's back who was currently facing Filch.

"Oh hush. I won't. He won't even know. I'll go with him today and break it to him that I need my space. See, it all works out. Everyone wins."

"Except Ron. Or Blaise. And even if you think getting back at him will make you feel better, it won't. You'll lose too."

Bianca let a small sigh out as she thought about all the feelings that were going to be hurt and because of what? Hurt? She knew she could have just said 'No' to Blaise; there

was no reason to bring Ron into this. She glanced over as Ron walked up. You could see in his eyes that he was so excited about their upcoming date. Bianca gave a false smile

as he held her hand as they made their way to the last carriage. Mentally, a voice sadly whispered in Bianca's head, "What have I done?"


End file.
